Gespräch der feindlichen Geschlechter
by Rubinonyx
Summary: oder Was willst du? Hermine ist wütend auf Ron, doch ein anderer Unglücksrabe muss es auf lehrreiche Weise ausbaden. requested Oneshot. Beendet.


Hallihallohallöchen!  
Ich bin's! Erkennt ihr mich noch?  
Ich melde mich heute mit einem One-Shot der von Ginny M. Weasley in Auftrag gegeben wurde. Die Vorgaben waren Hermine/Blaise, Humor/Romanze und 'Hermine hat Liebeskummer wegen Ron oder so ähnlich'. Ich habe den letzten Satz ein bisschen freier aufgefasst und hoffe aber trotzdem, dass es dir, Ginny, aber auch euch anderen gefällt. °schmatz°  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

Gespräch der feindlichen Geschlechter

_Oder_

**Was willst du?**

Für **Ginny M. Weasley**, die mich mit ihrer Schreibweise manchmal in den Wahnsinn treibt,  
aber über deren Reviews ich mich immer wie ein kleines Kind freue!  
Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir. °schmatz°

Hermine und Blaise  
Humor/Romanze

„Das ist nicht wahr, Hermine!"  
„Oh doch und das weißt du genau, Ron. Wie heißt sie denn dieses Mal? Ist sie wenigstens hübsch?"  
„Ich kann gar nicht verstehen was du hast. Linda ist…"  
„Aha, Linda heißt sie also. Und natürlich ist sie hübsch, deine kleine Affaire aus Ravenclaw! Erzähl schon, Ron, wie war es denn so mit ihr? Konntest du danach vor Harry den starken Mann markieren, der es geschafft hat noch eine rumzukriegen, während ich…"  
„Ach, komm schon Hermine, es ist doch nichts passiert…"  
„Nichts passiert sagst du? Während ich… machst du…"  
Laute Schluchzer unterbrachen den geschrieenen Disput in einem Korridor im siebten Stock.  
„Was kann ich denn dafür, dass du… ach, komm schon Hermine, ich will doch auch nur meinen Spaß haben und du lernst ja nur die ganze Zeit!"  
Das Geräusch einer Ohrfeige schallte als Antwort durch den Gang und kurz darauf kam eine ziemlich aufgelöste Hermine Granger den Korridor entlang gehastet.  
„Hermine!"  
Doch Rons Rufe wurden ignoriert und Stille breitete sich um ihn herum aus.

Hermine hastete unterdessen durch die Korridore Hogwarts und ließ ihren Tränen freien Lauf. Sie hatte den Nachmittag und Abend dieses Samstags damit verbracht im gryffindorischen Gemeinschaftsraum auf Ron zu warten. Gegen acht Uhr war dann Lavender durch das Portraitloch geklettert und hatte Parvati lautstark verkündest, dass Ron sich gerade im siebten Stock mit einer kleinen Ravenclaw vergnügte. Das hatte für Hermine gereicht. Sie war aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum in den siebten Stock gestürmt. Dort hatte sie gerade noch einen Schatten um die Ecke huschen sehen, bevor sie auf Ron gestoßen und mit ihm in heftigen Streit geraten war.

Vor ein paar Monaten hatte er sie gefragt, ob sie mit ihm gehen wolle und sie hatte ja gesagt. Doch inzwischen schien er nicht mehr so interessiert an ihr zu sein, wie er es immer beteuerte, denn die kleine Ravenclaw von diesem Abend war schon das dritte Mädchen, von dem Hermine wusste.  
Beim ersten Mal hatte Ron sie beruhigt und ihr versichert, dass das ein einmaliger Zwischenfall gewesen sei und dass es nicht mehr vorkommen würde. Das zweite Mal hatte es sich herausgestellt, dass Draco Malfoy mal wieder seine Gerüchte und Lügen verbreitet hatte, wobei sich Hermine nun nicht mehr ganz sicher war ob Ron seine Affaire damals nicht nur sehr gut vertuscht hatte. Aber jetzt war das Fass am Überlaufen.

Hermines Tränen waren durch das schnelle Laufen getrocknet und sie hatte nur noch den starken Drang das nächste männliche Wesen das ihr begegnete zu verprügeln.  
Kaum dass sie dieses Gefühl identifiziert hatte kam besagter Unglücksrabe auch schon um die Ecke geschlendert. Er bemerkte sie nicht, da er aufmerksam das Inhaltsverzeichnis eines Buches studierte das er wohl gerade erst aus der Bibliothek ausgeliehen hatte.

„Huch?"  
War alles was er noch sagen konnte, bevor er von Hermine gegen die Tür hinter ihm gestoßen wurde. Sie wollte ihm wehtun, ihn kränken, ihn verprügeln. Aber da sie das alles nicht gleichzeitig tun konnte fing sie mit dem Kränken an.

„Ihr Männer haltet euch wohl für etwas ganz besonderes, was! Meint, ihr könntet immer das tun was euch gefällt und euch alles erlauben, hum! Aber so ist das nicht, mein Lieber, so ist das ganz und gar nicht! Denn wir Frauen können auch ganz einfach ohne euch leben, wusstest du das? Wir brauchen euch gar nicht! Ätsch! Wir sind sowieso das intelligentere Geschlecht. Ihr könnt ja nur immer den nächst besten Hintern anstarren, anfangen zu sabbern und dann alles flachlegen was nicht bei drei auf den Bäumen ist. Weißt du was, ihr Männer seid erbärmlich ihr seid nichts weiter als hormongesteuerte, hirnverbrannte Idioten!"

Während Hermine ihren ganz perplexen Gegenüber mit diesem Schwall an Verwünschungen gegen die Tür stieß, stellte sich selbige als nicht gewillt heraus dem Ansturm stand zu halten und ging einfach auf. In Folge dessen stolperte das männliche Wesen, dem Hermine noch höchstens eine Überlebenschance von zwanzig Prozent einräumte, rückwärts in den Raum hinein und fiel schlussendlich unschön auf den staubigen Boden wo es beziehungsweise er sogleich von Hermines Körper festgenagelt wurde.

Sie hatte keinen Halt mehr gehabt als sie erneut zum Stoß gegen den männlichen Brustkorb angesetzt hatte, da dieser schon in den Raum gestolpert war und folgte ihm so auf den kalten Steinboden.

Hermine rappelte sich schnell wieder auf und setzte sich, ihre Beine links uns rechts des männliches Brustkorbs, auf seinen Bauch, damit er keine Chance zur Flucht hatte.  
„Tja, was sagst du dazu, Blaise Zabini?" fragte sie, als wollte sie, dass er ihren Monolog von vorhin bestätigte.

Doch in gerade diesem Augenblick sagte Blaise gar nichts.  
Er war zu geschockt von Hermines Auftritt, als dass er überhaupt Worte gefunden hätte. Außerdem hatte er, im Gegensatz zu Hermine, schon bemerkt in welch eindeutig zweideutigen Stellung sie sich gerade befanden.

„Da fällt dir wohl nichts mehr ein, was! Immer dann, wenn ihr mal etwas sagen müsst, dann versagt ihr Männer doch gnadenlos und immer wenn ihr eigentlich mal die Klappe halten solltet könnt ihr gar nicht aufhören ganz groß zu tun. Weißt du, ich habe euch nämlich durchschaut! Ha! Mir macht ihr so leicht nichts mehr vor!"

Blaise überhörte Hermines letzte Hasstirade geflissentlich. Inzwischen hatte er sich wieder so weit erholt, dass er erkennen konnte, dass Hermine in äußerst schlechter Laune war. Aber gerade das senkte seine eigene Stimmung immens und deshalb war es nun an Hermine ihn verdutzt anzuschauen, als er zum verbalen Gegenschlag ausholte.

„Ich weiß zwar nicht wer oder was dir über die Leber gelaufen ist, aber ich sehe keinen Grund, weshalb du mich deshalb zur Schnecke machen musst. Außerdem stimmt das was du da so elegant über Männer gesagt hast auch nicht so ganz, denn erstens finde ich nicht, dass Frauen das intelligentere Geschlecht sind, zweitens könnt ihr Frauen ganz eindeutig nicht ohne uns leben und drittens…drittens…" Doch dazu fiel ihm nichts mehr ein.

Hermine grinste hämisch auf Blaise hinab. „Ja, drittens…drittens? Was ist denn mit drittens?"  
„Und drittens hast du gleich ein Problem."  
Die Gryffindor runzelte in leichter Verwirrung die Stirn. Weshalb sollte sie gleich ein Problem haben? Doch noch bevor sie den Gedanken zu Ende gedacht hatte wusste sie schon warum.  
Denn genau dort wo sie im Augenblick saß baute sich unter Blaises Kleidung gerade etwas Langes und sehr hartes auf.

„Sag mal könnt ihr Männer eigentlich immer nur an das eine denken?"  
Reden war jetzt das einzige das Hermine in dieser Situation einfiel.  
„Wenn es uns so angeboten wird, dann ja."  
„Wie bitte? Ich biete dir hier ja wohl überhaupt nichts an! Also wirklich! Aber so etwas ist man von euch Slytherins ja gewohnt. Immer frech sein, nicht wahr!"  
Blaise, der seinen Körper in gerade diesem Augeblick mehr als nur verwünschte, hob entrüstet eine Augenbraue.  
„Hermine Granger," begann er im ruhigsten Tonfall den er zu Stande brachte ohne, dass sich seine Erregung darin bemerkbar machen konnte, „im Moment sitzt du halb auf meinen Kronjuwelen, dass du dabei auch noch einen Rock und Unterwäsche anhast durch die man aber auch alles spürt, macht die ganze Sache nicht einfacher, und du hältst mir Vorträge über die Nutzlosigkeit von Männern, bei denen sich diese wirklich bewundernswerten Brüste heben und senken und sich voll in mein Blickfeld schieben. Und du willst mir sagen, dass du mich nicht anmachst? Ohh, verdammt!"

Hermine hatte verstanden was Blaise ihr hatte sagen wollen, aber sie konnte nicht von ihm runter. Denn dann hätte er ja gehen können und das konnte sie doch nicht zulassen, weil sie ihn weiter kränken und für das was Ron getan hatte bezahlen lassen wollte.  
_Oder weil dir das Gefühl, dass er deinetwegen hart wird, so gut gefällt.  
_Den letzten Gedanken überhörte sie geflissentlich.

In ihren Gedankenstrom schnitt plötzlich die Stimme von Blaise.  
„Okay, wie ich sehe hast du keine Ambitionen von mir runter zu gehen. Dann könntest du aber dafür die Höflichkeit besitzen und mir sagen weshalb ich mich momentan in genau dieser Position befinde. Wie wär's, hm?"

Eigentlich wollte sie ihm den Gefallen nicht tun und ihn noch ein bisschen in Unwissenheit schmoren lassen, aber der sanfte Druck zwischen ihren Schenkeln ließ sie weich werden.

„Na gut, aber nur, weil du so nett gefragt hast."  
Blaise lächelte sie gequält an.  
„Ron und ich gehen seit ein paar Monaten miteinander. Aber heute Abend habe ich ihn mit einer kleinen Ravenclaw erwischt. An für sich bin ich ja ein recht toleranter Mensch, meine ich zumindest, aber da sie schon die dritte war, bin ich ausgetickt. Ich hab ihn angeschrieen, er hat zurückgebrüllt und behauptet, dass ich ja nur lernen würde und er auch seinen Spaß haben wolle. Dann bin ich total ausgerastet, habe ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben und bin weggerannt. Ich war so wütend und musste diese Wut irgendwie loswerden und da…"  
„…Und da hast du mich gesehen, hast gedacht auf einen Slytherin mehr oder weniger kommt es ja nicht an und bist auf mich losgegangen. Vielen Dank auch!"  
„So ähnlich, ja."

Plötzlich tat es Hermine Leid, dass sie Blaise so zur Schnecke gemacht hatte. Er konnte ja nichts dafür, dass Ron sich mit anderen Mädchen vergnügte.  
Für Blaise im Gegenzug wurde es allmählich etwas schmerzhaft und er entschied, dass reden eine gute Methode war um sich abzulenken.

„Sag mal hat er dich überhaupt mal richtig geküsst? Also damit meine ich einen richtig guten und tiefen Zungekuss."  
Die Frage kam so unvermittelt, dass Hermine schon den Kopf geschüttelt hatte, bevor sie überhaupt realisierte was Blaise sie gefragt hatte.  
„Nein?"  
Blaise sah sie skeptisch an.  
„Und du sagst, dass ihr schon seit ein paar Monaten miteinander geht?"  
Hermine nickte.  
„Weißt du, die Sache ist nämlich so, dass man davon nicht wirklich etwas mitbekommen hat."  
„Man muss ja nicht immer gleich alles in der Öffentlichkeit machen. Wir führen eben eine Beziehung, die nicht so offenkundig ist." Verteidigte sich die Gryffindor.  
„Das ist alles schön und gut, aber selbst wenn ihr eure „Beziehung" nicht öffentlich auslebt, so hätte ich eigentlich trotzdem etwas davon hören müssen und da ich das nicht habe, ist mir diese ganze Sache ein bisschen suspekt."  
Blaise konnte nicht mehr leugnen, dass ihm diese Stellung jetzt, wo sich seine tieferen Regionen an den leichten Druck von oben gewöhnt und angepasst hatten, irgendwie gefiel. Hatte er am Anfang noch versucht die Situation zu ändern, so fand er sie jetzt ziemlich angenehm und versuchte sie noch ein bisschen zu erhalten.

Hermine hatte fragend eine Augenbraue hochgezogen.  
„Weshalb hättet du trotzdem davon hören müssen? Versteh mich nicht falsch, aber das hört sich schon ziemlich eingebildet an."  
Blaise lächelte daraufhin nur leicht und erklärte dann, „Ich hätte davon hören müssen, weil ich jeden Abend in unserem Gemeinschaftsraum sitze, versuche mich mit Draco zu unterhalten und wir uns jedes Mal nach einer halben Stunde zurückziehen, weil Pansy jedem der es hören will oder auch nicht, die neuesten Informationen über das Liebesleben jedes einzelnen Schülers aus Hogwarts entgegenposaunt. Und so weit ich das die letzten Monate verfolgt habe, waren du und Weasley nicht dabei. Jetzt sag nicht, dass Pansy vielleicht etwas nicht mitbekommen hat. Sie hat auch ihre Quellen im Gryffindorturm und euer Haus ist ihr persönliches Lieblingshaus über das sie tratscht. Außerdem hätte sie das mit dir und der Karotte mit Sicherheit als erstes erfahren. Also muss ich dir sagen, so leid es mir tut, dass da nie etwas zwischen dir und Weasley gelaufen ist, beziehungsweise nichts, dass man eine „richtige Beziehung" hätte nennen können und jetzt schrei mich bitte nicht schon wider an!"

In Hermine kochte es schon wieder. Wie konnte dieser Schnösel aus Slytherin es sich erlauben so etwas zu sagen! Es war ja schon der Gipfel, dass er sich über ihre Privatsphäre ausließ, aber dass er ihr dann auch noch erklärte, dass sie mit Ron nie eine richtige Beziehung gehabt hatte, das schlug dem Fass den Boden aus.

_Weshalb regst du dich so auf? Es stimmt doch was er sagt. Ron hat dich nicht ein einziges Mal richtig geküsst. Er hat dich nirgendwohin mitgenommen und am Hogsmeadewochenende hat er dich auch nicht eingeladen. Komm, Hermine, gib's doch auf dich selbst zu belügen. Ihr wart nie mehr als gute Freunde.  
__Klappe!  
__Ach, komm schon! Und selbst wenn der Slytherin nicht Recht hat, dann ist es doch trotzdem schön hier zu sitzen. Außerdem ist er der einzige, der dir seit Tagen richtig zuhört. Also nutz deine Chance!  
__Meinst du?  
__Aber klar doch! Na los, mach schon!  
__Aber auf deine Verantwortung!  
__Ja, ja…_

Blaise hatte mit einiger Verwirrung zugesehen wie Hermine wohl innerlich einen kleinen Dialog hielt, der sich allerdings für ihn sehr sichtbar auf ihrem Gesicht widerspiegelte.  
„Ähm? Hallo?" versuchte er sie auf sich aufmerksam zu machen.

„Wie sieht denn eine richtige Beziehung in deinen Augen aus?"  
Hermine überraschte den Slytherin mit dieser direkten und unerwarteten Frage.  
Ihre innere Stimme hatte sie davon überzeugen können, dass das was sie mit Ron veranstaltete nicht wirklich das war was man sich unter einer richtigen Beziehung vorstellte.  
„Wie, wie sieht eine richtige Beziehung aus?" Blaise war ganz perplex.  
„Na, ich meine wie du dir eine richtige Beziehung vorstellst. Was man da für den Partner tun muss, wie man sich verhält und so weiter."  
Das Gesicht des Slytherins spiegelte immer noch leichte Skepsis an Hermines Verstand wieder, aber er schien gewillt auf ihre Frage zu antworten.

„Dürfte ich mich dann vielleicht in eine etwas bequemere Position begeben? Der Steinboden wird allmählich etwas kalt und hart."  
_Genau wie du_, fügte Hermines innere Stimme hinzu, doch das ließ sie sich äußerlich nicht anmerken.  
„Ja, aber nur wenn du nicht wegläufst."  
„Auf keinen Fall."  
„Bitte." Und damit erhob sich Hermine von Blaises Bauch und bot ihm ihre Hand an.  
„Danke. Ich glaube, wir sollten es uns dort hinten ein bisschen gemütlicher machen."

„Weshalb?" Hermine sah ihn zweifelnd an.  
„Weil ich glaube, dass das ein etwas längeres Gespräch werden wird."

Die Gryffindor hatte ein Einsehen und mit ein paar Bewegungen ihres Zauberstabs erschienen einige Kissen in einer der hinteren Ecken des Raumes. Die beiden setzten sich und Stille breitete sich aus.

„Du möchtest also wissen was ich mir unter einer ‚richtigen Beziehung' vorstelle." Begann Blaise.  
Hermine nickte nur.  
„Die Frage ist gar nicht so leicht zu beantworten, aber ich versuche es einfach mal. Eine richtige Beziehung wäre für mich, wenn ich viel mit dem Mädchen unternehmen, viel mit ihr reden, viel mit ihr zusammen sein würde. Dass ich sie nach Hogsmeade einladen und ihr etwas kaufen würde. Ich würde versuchen möglichst viel Zeit mit ihr zu verbringen. Gleichzeitig würde ich aber auch erwarten, dass sie auch auf meine Wünsche eingeht. Dass sie ihre Freundinnen einen Ausflug alleine machen lässt und stattdessen etwas mit mir unternimmt. Ich würde erwarten, dass wir auch in der Öffentlichkeit zusammen als Paar auftreten und ich würde ihr einen richtig tiefen Zungenkuss geben."

Hermine hatte Blaise konzentriert zugehört und ihre Gedanken formten sich zu Worten ohne, dass sie es richtig wahrnahm.  
„Und was ist ein richtig tiefer Zungenkuss?"  
Der Slytherin grinste und hob spielerisch eine Augenbraue.  
„Willst du das wirklich wissen?"  
Dieses Mal nickte Hermine nur.  
„Dann komm her und ich zeige es dir."  
Doch die Gryffindor bewegte sich kein Stück, aber das machte nichts, da Blaise den Raum zwischen ihnen von alleine schloss und seine Lippen sanft auf ihre presste.

Es fühlte sich sehr angenehm, wenn auch neu an und Hermine empfand es als völlig normal, als sie ihre Lippen öffnete und ihm Einlass gewährte. Vorsichtig schob Blaise seine Zungenspitze in den freien Raum und erkundete den neu gewonnenen Platz. Es kitzelte ein bisschen, als er ganz leicht gegen ihre Zunge stieß und sie aufforderte ihm zu folgen. Vorsichtig fuhr er über die Außenseite ihrer Zähne, nur um ihre Zunge dann in einen sinnlichen Tanz zu verwickeln.

Als sie sich voneinander lösten atmete Hermine schwer.  
„Gut, dass ich das jetzt auch weiß." Meinte sie leise. „Blaise,…" Sein Name von ihr ausgesprochen hörte sich interessant und noch ein wenig unbeholfen an.  
„Ja?" brummte der Slytherin, da er sich gerade auf seine Körpermitte konzentrieren musste, damit nicht etwas Problematisches für ihn geschah.  
„…würdest du mir noch ein paar Fragen beantworten? Also, ich meine noch ein bisschen was in diese Richtung?"  
Blaise hatte die Gefahr in seiner Hose für den Moment gebannt und sah Hermine jetzt aus schalkhaft blitzenden Augen an.  
„Natürlich."  
„Wirklich alles?" Hermine hatte unwillkürlich angefangen auf ihrer Unterlippe herumzukauen.  
„Ja, wirklich alles."  
„Gut. Dann fange ich einfach mal an, ja?"  
„Tu das."  
„Was muss ich als Frau tun, damit ich einem Mann gefalle?"

Blaise sah sie einen Augenblick an und sagte dann, „Eigentlich nicht viel. Du musst dich einfach so geben wie du bist und deine Wünsche klar und deutlich ausdrücken." Und dann fügte er nach einer kleinen Pause und einem Blick auf ihre hochgeschlossene Bluse noch hinzu, „Und du solltest ein bisschen mehr Haut zeigen."  
Hermine errötete ein wenig, sagte aber nichts dazu.

„Gut, und was muss ich tun, wenn ich beispielsweise neben ihm sitze, mit ihm rede, aber nicht gleich du-weißt-schon-was machen will?"  
Blaise schmunzelte, als er ihre Anspielung entdeckte.  
„Dann solltest du ihm ein bisschen Zärtlichkeit geben, denn entgegen all dem großtuerischen Geschwätz, dass Mann so von sich gibt, mögen wir es auch hin und wieder verwöhnt zu werden. Beispielsweise könntest du ganz leicht seinen Oberarm streicheln,…"  
Hermine zog scharf die Luft ein, als der Slytherin ihre Hand nahm, sie auf seinen Oberarm legte und sie über den Stoff nach unten führte. Ganz so, wie er es beschrieb.  
„…dann könntest du über seine Brust streichen und ihn anlächeln und ihm so verdeutlichen, dass dir das was du fühlst gefällt…"  
Wieder führte Blaise Hermines Hand an die beschriebene Stelle und während er ihr erklärte was sie tun musste führte er sie in der Art und Weise seiner Aussage.  
„…danach wäre es nicht schlecht, wenn du deine Hände tiefer gleiten ließest, um alles zu erkunden…"  
Inzwischen lagen Blaises Hände neben seinem Körper, doch Hermine fuhr wie in Trance fort seinen Anweisungen zu folgen.  
„…Mann mag es, wenn du seine Ober und Unterschenkel ein wenig massieren würdest, nur um dann nach oben zu kommen und ihm noch einmal einen schönen Kuss zu geben…"  
Hermine lächelte, während sie befolgte was der Slytherin ihr sagte. Es war wunderbar, als er ihre Lippen wieder in Besitz nahm und sie verlor sich völlig in diesem neuen Gefühl.  
„…nach diesem wunderbaren Kuss würde Mann sich sicherlich darüber freuen, wenn du ihn mit deinem Mund noch ein bisschen weiter liebkosen würdest…"  
Das waren die letzten Worte die Blaise für die nächste kleine Ewigkeit verlor. Er gab sich einfach den Zärtlichkeiten hin, die Hermine ihm zuteil werden ließ.

Die Gryffindor selbst gewann immer mehr an Selbstvertrauen. Am Anfang noch scheu, probierte sie immer mehr aus und freute sich, wenn sie eine positive Antwort in Form eines kleinen Lauts von Blaise bekam. Ihre Hände fuhren mal sanft, mal ein bisschen fordernder über seine Kleidung und an den Rändern auch manchmal unter den Stoff. Es war ihr eine Freude zu lernen und wenn es auch noch so viel Spaß machte wie in diesem Augenblick, dann konnte sie sich nichts Schöneres vorstellen.

Nach einigen langen Minuten dann entschied sie, dass sie genug gelernt hatte und beendete ihren Unterricht mit einem Kuss auf Blaises Nasenspitze.

Der Slytherin öffnete die Augen, als er merkte, wie Hermine sich von ihm löste und sich neben ihm in die Kissen zurücklehnte. Er rückte sich ein bisschen zurecht, so dass er sie ohne Probleme ansehen konnte und sagte dann, „Das war schon sehr gut, Hermine. Danke."  
Dir Gryffindor errötete leicht unter seinem Kompliment, erwiderte aber nichts.  
„Darf ich dir jetzt ein paar Fragen stellen?"  
Sie nickte.  
„Du hast ja jetzt von mir erfahren, was Männer in einer ‚richtigen Beziehung' erwarten. Ich wüsste jetzt gerne was Frauen erwarten."  
Hermine ließ sich ein bisschen Zeit, bevor sie antwortete.  
„Ich werde dir deine Frage beantworten, aber du musst immer Bedenken, dass ich dir nur sagen kann was ich erwarte. Was andere unter einer ‚richtigen Beziehung' verstehen, kann davon abweichen. Ich würde sagen, dass Frauen eigentlich dasselbe wollen wie Männer. Also, dass man viel Zeit miteinander verbringt, dass man in der Öffentlichkeit als Paar auftritt und dass Mann auf meine Wünsche eingeht."  
Blaise nickte gedankenverloren.  
„Was seht ihr Frauen denn in uns Männern, was wollt ihr?"  
Hermine schmunzelte, da sie sich diese Frage such schon in vielen schlaflosen Nächten gestellt hatte.  
„Wir sehen jemanden der uns beschützt, uns Sicherheit gibt und dem wir vertrauen können. Wir wollen geliebt werden und vor allem wollen wir in die Arme genommen werden."

Blaise strich Hermine nachdem sie geendet hatte sanft eine haselnussbraune Locke aus dem Gesicht und öffnete die Arme für sie. Es fühlte sich wunderschön an als sie in seinen starken Armen lag und Hermine entschied, dass sie sich nicht mehr so schnell von diesem Ort verabschieden wollte.

Auch Blaise ließ sich langsam von der wohligen Wärme einfangen, die ihn von dem Köper der sich gegen ihn lehnte umfing. Seine Atemzüge wurden ruhiger und als er noch einmal zärtlich über Hermines Wange strich bemerkte er lächelnd, dass sie friedlich eingeschlafen war.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**_So, das wird es für eine Weile dann auch gewesen sein, da ich morgen zu nachtschlafender Zeit nach London fliegen und dann dort drei Monate im Internat verbringen werde. °schon ganz aufgeregt ist° Natürlich werde ich versuchen auch dort zu schreiben und vielleicht etwas ins Netz zu setzen, aber ich glaube, dass die nächsten vier Wochen so aufregend sein werden und so voller neuer Eindrücke und Erfahrungen, dass ich nicht wirklich viel machen werden kann.  
Wer Lust hat, kann aber auch auf meine Homepage kommen, denn dort werde ich wahrscheinlich eine Rubrik machen, in der ich alle paar Tage schreibe wie es mir geht und was alles so passiert in London.  
Ich würde mich riesig freuen euch dort vielleicht zu lesen und hoffe auch für diese kleine Story auf ein paar kleine Kommentare. °liebguck°  
Ich hab euch alle ganz doll lieb und hoffe, dass wir uns bald wieder lesen werden!  
Kisses

Rubinonyx

P.S. Für diese Story habe ich meinen Freund zwei Stunden lang ausgequetscht! (Was wollen Männer?) °grins° Kisses Rubinonyx


End file.
